


5 Times Mike Wore Harvey's Clothes, +1 Time He Didn't

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike likes to borrow Harvey's clothes. Harvey lets him.





	5 Times Mike Wore Harvey's Clothes, +1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original notes:  
> written from a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=1993718) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : Harvey/Mike, boyfriend shirt. i just love when characters wear their so's old clothes. it doesn't have to be long. gen, smut or anything in between is fine. maybe harvey starts noticing his clothes are going missing? idk!

**1\. In His Office**

Donna hadn’t said anything besides the usual dig about arriving in the middle of the morning when Harvey passed her desk, so he was a little surprised when he walked into his office and found the blinds drawn and Mike standing half-dressed in the middle of the room. Harvey could see he’d been in the process of changing from a suit splattered with muddy water into the spare one Harvey kept carefully folded in one of his desk drawers.

Mike glanced up from the buttons of the shirt that he was fumbling with when Harvey entered. “Sorry,” he said quickly, “but I got splashed by a car while I was riding into work, and I figured you wouldn’t want clients to see me like that.” Mike looked up at him and smirked slightly. “I am a reflection of you, after all.”

Harvey nodded as he watched Mike do up the buttons. The suit was too big for him, almost to the point that wearing it was just as bad as wearing the muddy one, but Harvey let him take it. He looked Mike up and down, watching the way the fabric of Harvey’s suit fell across his body. He thought to himself that if he could get a similar suit tailored to Mike’s frame then the younger lawyer would certainly turn heads. Harvey mentally went through his finances and decided he had enough to buy Mike a particularly expensive Christmas gift that year.

“Just don’t forget the vest,” Harvey warned as he saw Mike reach for the jacket. Mike’s hand changed direction and went to the vest, and Harvey nodded to himself.

 

 

**2\. The Morning After**

Harvey couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he cracked an egg into the frying pan, making breakfast for himself and Mike. The events from the previous night –staying late at the office with Mike, watching him as he worked, finally snapping when he looked up and their eyes locked, bringing Mike to his apartment, to his bedroom- were all very fresh in Harvey’s memory. He had been happy to lie in bed with Mike that morning, letting the younger man wake in his arms. He wanted to make it clear to Mike, in no uncertain terms, that this wasn’t just a one night fling.

Harvey heard the shower turn off in the next room, and waited for Mike to come out to get his breakfast. When Mike stepped into the kitchen a few moments later, he was wearing a pair of Harvey’s gray boxers almost sliding down his hips, and a button-down shirt only half-way done up. The open collar had slipped off one of his shoulders, showing off the bruises Harvey had put on the tender skin the night before. His damp hair stuck up at odd angles where he’d towel-dried it, and he smiled sleepily at Harvey.

Harvey felt a bolt of lust run down his spine at the picture Mike created, wearing Harvey’s clothes and the mark of what Harvey had done to him. But even as he pulled Mike into a rough kiss and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, Harvey could feel something more tender under it. Something about the innocent, loving expression Mike wore made Harvey want to hold him close and never let go. He knew he had to make it absolutely clear to Mike that he meant more to Harvey than just a fuck, or risk losing his chances with him.

 

 

**3\. In a Meeting**

Harvey’s mouth went dry when he looked up to see Mike walk into their meeting wearing the spare tie from his office. He knew that Mike borrowed his clothes whenever he needed to, and rarely asked permission, but something about the sight of Mike in his clothes always had an effect on him. It was like some kind of mark proclaiming Mike as his property, his lover, without being obvious to anyone else. The picture Mike made now, in his own suit that showed off his body and didn’t hang off of him like Harvey’s did, with Harvey’s tie around his neck like a collar and leash, was almost too much.

Harvey swallowed and tried to focus on the papers in front of him. They were meeting with the opposition to offer a deal, and Harvey couldn’t afford to look anything less than in perfect control of both himself and the situation.

He began laying out his case, all the things they had found that made the opposition’s case against their client too weak to demand the amount of money that they were. As he sat back with a satisfied smirk to watch the lawyer and her client confer, his eyes drifted over to Mike. The younger man was watching the opposition, but his hand reached up to absently stroke the smooth-slippery silk of Harvey’s tie that hung around his neck. Harvey couldn’t help but watch, mesmerized by the movement of Mike’s slender fingers over the dark silk. His mind immediately went to what else he knew those fingers could do, and his breath hitched in his throat.

The female lawyer turned back to him, and he tore his focus from Mike to hand over the settlement papers. He needed this deal to be over with as soon as possible.

 

 

**4\. Around the House**

Harvey watched from the kitchen as Mike lounged on his couch in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants, both belonging to Harvey. Mike spent most nights at Harvey’s apartment now, going to his own maybe one night out of the week. His belongings were showing up in Harvey’s apartment and his clothes were slowly filling up Harvey’s closet, but Mike seemed to prefer borrowing Harvey’s comfortably too-large clothes when he didn’t have to look good for work.

Harvey was starting to get used to it- at least, he could look at Mike wearing his casual clothes around the house without immediately wanting to bend him over the nearest hard surface, which was probably good for both of them considering how often Mike wore Harvey’s clothes.

Harvey brought two plates with sandwiches on them over to where Mike was sitting and passed him one. As soon as Harvey had eased himself onto the couch beside Mike and settled the plate on his lap, Mike leaned over and rested his head against Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey slid an arm around Mike’s body to settle just above his hip, his thumb rubbing absent-minded circles on Mike’s soft skin just above the waistband of the sweatpants he wore. Mike sighed contentedly and leaned up to press a kiss against the side of Harvey’s neck and murmur “I love you” against his skin. Harvey kissed the top of Mike’s head.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**5\. All The Time**

Mike had been officially moved into Harvey’s apartment for two months now. While they’d never actually made any kind of announcement about their relationship, they had also never actively tried to hide it, aside from keeping things professional while at work, and it was no surprise to either of them that everyone seemed to know by now. Mike continued to wear Harvey’s clothes around the house, and when they went on various outings like to the grocery store, or a casual dinner, and he even wore Harvey’s ties and belts around the office.

Harvey had gotten so used to seeing Mike wearing his clothes that he hardly reacted to it any more. It was just something Mike did, and while Harvey had never talked to him about it, he suspected it was because Mike liked the reminder of Harvey against his skin. Harvey still enjoyed seeing Mike in his clothes, because it made him feel somehow connected to him. Other than his suits, which were too large for Mike to wear to work, Harvey had begun to think of most of the things in his closet as theirs rather than his.

It surprised him when he realized it. Mike had managed to work his way into every part of Harvey’s life, so that it was no longer his place of employment, but theirs; no longer his apartment, but theirs; no longer his clothes, but theirs; no longer his own life, but a life they shared as a couple, and, indeed, a family. Harvey was surprised to realize just how close they had become, but he somehow felt he shouldn’t be. He should have seen this coming from the first moment he realized Mike was special to him.

 

 

**+1. None at All**

Harvey wrapped a hand around the tie Mike wore –the tie Harvey had bought after they started sharing clothes, which he himself had worn the previous week- and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. He undid the buttons of the jacket with his free hand, and slid it back off of Mike’s shoulders. Mike moaned into the kiss as he shrugged the jacket off, and started pulling at the tie Harvey had on, which Mike had worn to work a few days earlier.

Harvey pushed Mike back on the bed and climbed over him, loving the way their bodies fit together perfectly, especially when Mike raised one leg and hooked it around Harvey’s waist. He slid the tie from Mike’s neck and tossed it to the ground before undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. He kissed the exposed skin, intent upon leaving a mark. Mike shivered beneath him and moaned out loud, his hands clinging to Harvey’s shoulders. Harvey moved up to Mike’s lips again, and finished with the buttons of the shirt. He pulled back and let Mike shrug it off completely, then went to work on the buckle of the belt, one Harvey had owned since before he met Mike, though it was now just as much Mike’s as his. He pushed the undone belt aside and popped the button on Mike’s pants, sliding the zipper down slowly and letting his knuckles drag against the hardness under the fabric, making Mike whimper and thrust shallowly against Harvey’s hand.

Harvey slid the pants down Mike’s long legs, admiring the pale skin as it was revealed. He tossed the pants to the ground, not caring about wrinkling the suit Mike wore, one of the many Harvey had bought for him since they’d been together. He tugged off the socks Mike insisted upon wearing in the house, ones of which he couldn’t recall the origins, since all of their socks now resided in a single drawer.

Mike’s hand went to the waistband of his boxers, and Harvey’s settled over them, pulling the boxers down with Mike. They too were tossed aside, and Harvey once against stretched out on top of his boyfriend and lover, enjoying the feel of Mike’s now bare body beneath his hands. They kissed passionately, tongues sliding, lips slipping, teeth clashing. Harvey’s hands roamed over the smooth expanse of Mike’s skin, reveling in the feeling of it and the soft squeaks Mike made against his lips when he tweaked a nipple or brushed over his hip.

They parted for air, though even as Harvey panted he continued to press sloppy kisses to Mike’s jawline. Mike’s hand tangled in Harvey’s hair as he tried to catch his breath. When their eyes met again, Mike smirked and looked Harvey up and down. “You have too many clothes on,” he declared, and Harvey grinned back.

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Mike again. Mike hummed an affirmative against Harvey’s lips as his fingers began to work at the buttons of Harvey’s jacket.


End file.
